


[HPAD]玫瑰园的新生

by wolfskin199709



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28644969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfskin199709/pseuds/wolfskin199709
Summary: ABO世界观。ad事后，将hp一忘皆空，岂料意外怀孕。hp在照顾他时日久生情。HE，第六部fix-it。
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	[HPAD]玫瑰园的新生

**Author's Note:**

> 有车！！！ABO，邓布利多怀孕，原著第六部时间线，爱情向，有非自愿性行为提及，请自行避雷

[HPAD]玫瑰园的新生

注：有车！！！ABO，邓布利多怀孕，原著第六部时间线，爱情向，有非自愿性行为提及，请自行避雷

“我有一件事瞒着你，哈利，”在他们从斯拉格霍恩的住所前往陋居的路上，邓布利多吞吞吐吐地说，“我……”

哈利有些疲惫，又有些好奇地看着他。上一次，邓布利多和他坦白的时候，他们中间隔了无数被他摔碎在墙上的银器碎片和一张翻倒的桌子，这个事实让哈利在面对邓布利多的时候多少有些底气不足。一想起他有可能摔碎了邓布利多价值极高的一些魔法器材，隐隐作痛的愧疚便弥漫上来，充斥了哈利的胸膛。

“真的很对不起，我……”

他被邓布利多的反应吓了一跳。邓布利多直挺挺地站定在原地，跟在他身后的哈利差点一头撞在他身上。邓布利多转回头，用一种极其复杂的眼神看了他一眼，然后，就好像刚才的情绪流露只是一个错觉一般，他又回过头，迈着大步向前走去，步速极快，害得哈利只能在他身后三步并作两步地赶上前去。

“你没有做任何需要道歉的事情，”邓布利多说，突兀地站住——这一次，哈利真的撞在了他的身上。“你对我的办公室造成的破坏，都是可以被理解的。”

哈利有些羞愧地低下了头。“我……”

“说真的，”邓布利多长叹了口气，“我可以理解。请抓住我的右手臂，哈利。”

哈利抓住他的手臂。这一次，他做好了准备。幻影移形到陋居之后，邓布利多却没有送他进屋；相反，他指着房子外面一间破败的小石屋，那是韦斯莱一家放扫帚的地方。哈利有些困惑地跟着邓布利多走进了嘎吱作响的小门，来到一个比普通的碗柜大不了多少的地方。邓布利多点亮魔杖，让它像火把一样照着，然后他微笑地看着哈利。在安慰了小天狼星之死、告诉他可以将预言的内容告诉罗恩和赫敏、告知他之后一个学年需要和邓布利多单独上课之后，小屋里陷入了一片沉默。但直觉告诉哈利，这并不是全部；他凝神等待着，但邓布利多似乎忽然找不出什么语言来表述他想说的内容了。这种事发生在邓布利多身上简直是不可能的；哈利惊异地盯着他看，而邓布利多的嘴唇动了动，最终发出了一声长长的叹息。

“第一，我希望从此以后，你把你的隐形衣时刻带在身上，即使是在霍格沃茨校内。以防万一，明白吗？”

哈利点点头，依旧死死地盯着邓布利多。他有预感，这并不是邓布利多想对他说的唯一一句话。

“你住在这里时，陋居得到了魔法部所能提供的最严密的安全保护。这些措施给亚瑟和莫丽带来了一定程度的不便——比如，他们所有的邮件都要经部里审查后才能送达。但他们丝毫不介意，一心只牵挂着你的安全。可是，如果你跟他们住在一起时冒险胡来，可就太对不起他们了。”

“我明白。”哈利赶紧说道。

“那就好，”邓布利多说。一阵长长的沉默；他转过头，望向扫帚棚的屋顶，眨眨眼，忽然又露出一个欲言又止的神情。哈利好奇地看着他，正打算问他们是不是能从这里出去了，邓布利多却又开始说话了。

“我有一件事瞒着你，哈利，”他吞吞吐吐地说，“我……”

他长叹一口气。

“这件事真的不怎么好启齿，哈利，请原谅我作为一个老人的自尊吧，”他沉重地说，“但是……你对ABO性别了解多少，哈利？”

哈利困惑地眨眨眼睛。

“ABO性别？”他问，直觉邓布利多开启了一个很重要的话题，“这难道不是初中的生物知识——对不起，教授，我——”

“不，不，完全没有关系，”邓布利多打断了他，难得表露出一丝焦躁，“我只是需要确定麻瓜的性教育和巫师界对此的教育没有特别大的差别……你大概明白自己是Alpha吧，哈利？”

“是，”哈利又困惑又惊异地回答，“可是这和……有什么关系？”

他差点脱口而出“这和你有什么关系”，幸好及时守住了嘴。邓布利多淡淡地笑了笑，而这是这个话题开始后他第一次露出轻松的表情；这个笑容转瞬即逝，隐藏在淡淡的紧绷和忧郁下面，看不分明了。

“那么，你能闻出我是什么吗，哈利？”邓布利多有些焦躁地说，魔杖尖的光芒颤抖着。

哈利凝神细细分辨。他的ABO性别分化是在魔法部的冒险结束之后突然分化的，时间短到他根本没有注意何时完成了分化。他听完了那个预言，浑浑噩噩地在城堡里游荡的时候，才突然地意识到自己已经能够闻出了这么多味道，沉淀在走廊里，仿佛清晰得能勾勒出人们来来往往的痕迹。而现在，当他真正开始分辨邓布利多的气味的时候，哈利突然意识到，他闻起来和他们都不一样。

他身上的味道更淡，更甜美，更饱满。他闻上去不像是个老年人，而像是枝头上的饱满桃子，汁水四溢，成熟到就将从枝头跌落。他闻上去有点像是水流和柠檬，又带着一点干净的百利甜酒的味道，而在那层味道之下，还有一种更隐秘，更深厚的气味，那种气味更直击本能，让哈利忍不住张开鼻翼，想要嗅到更多，更多……

“你大概能够闻出来，哈利，”邓布利多沉重地说，“我是一个Omega。”

哈利呆呆地盯着他。

邓布利多闭上眼睛。他一瞬间看起来苍老了很多。“而且，我是一个怀孕的Omega。哈利，我有一件事瞒着你……我肚子里的孩子，是你的。”

“你一定在开玩笑。”哈利呆呆地说。

在魔杖杖尖涌出的光线照耀下，邓布利多闭上眼睛。他的右手抽搐了一下，然后很慢很慢地举了起来，捂在自己的小腹上。“我没有开玩笑，哈利，”他沉重地说，“这个孩子的到来是一个纯粹的意外……但我觉得你有权利知道这一点。”

哈利张口结舌地举起双手，又无力地将双手放下了。“我怎么一点都不记得——不对！”他惊声叫道，“先生，要想生个孩子，岂不是要……要……那我怎么可能一点印象都没有？”

一个念头猛地闪现出来，有如黑夜中的一道闪电。

“先生，”他的声音颤抖了，“您修改了我的记忆，是不是？”

邓布利多看起来又苍老了一点。“你可以理解为，”他很艰难地说，“这是一种保护你的方式。看在你我是师生关系的份上，保持这样的……关系……是不名誉的。”

他的手在小腹上颤抖了一下，而一个瞬间，哈利想了很多。邓布利多到底修改了多少他们之间发生的事情？他们曾经是恋人，曾经亲密到可以拥有一个孩子，然后……然后邓布利多中断了他们的联系，修改了他的记忆……哈利被自己编织出的这个狗血的故事吓到了；他赶紧转过头，深吸了两口气，再转回头的时候，才发现邓布利多正柔和地盯着自己看，他的目光温和又充满了哀伤。

“你可以问任何问题，哈利，”他沉重地说，“我觉得我欠你一个解释。也许很多个解释。”

“我们之间真的有超越普通师生关系的……关系吗，先生？”哈利咽了口口水，问。他的双手紧紧攥在一起，既期待又恐惧听到这个问题的答案。

“如果你是说恋情的话，没有，”邓布利多叹息着说 ，“我只修改了你记忆的很小一部分，只涉及到关于这个孩子是怎么来的的那个部分。”

一个可怕的念头涌了上来，因为这说不通啊，哈利不是那样随便……和任意一个Omega做爱的人啊……“到底发生了什么不好的事情？”他感到血液一下子从脸上消退了，“先生，我到底对你做了什么？”

“为了我们的自尊考虑，哈利，我不打算告诉你这个，”邓布利多严肃地说。

一阵沉默。

“您打算把这个孩子怎么办？”哈利低声问，双手绞在一起，“您……您特地告诉记忆已经被修改了的我，是打算留下这个孩子吗？”

“稚子何辜，”邓布利多叹息道，“是的，我打算留下这个孩子。我相信你也会做出如此的选择。”

又一阵沉默。然后，邓布利多叹了口气，将手从小腹放了下来。

“我还有一个请求，哈利，”他诚恳地说，“不，两个请求。第一个请求……我知道你可能很愿意将你将成为一个父亲的消息告诉你最亲密的朋友……”

“我会保密的，”哈利殷切地说。他的视线又一次滑向了邓布利多的小腹；一想到那里有一个孩子——他的孩子——他就感到心底的一阵奇异的悸动。邓布利多奇异地看了他一眼，好像没想到他会真的帮他保密，而哈利不由得为站在他面前的这个老人感到一丝由衷的难过。

“第二个请求……”他有些犹豫地说，“我这个暑假有可能要出行一次。那时候，我希望你可以和我一起去。”

哈利同意了。“那就好，”邓布利多说完，推开了扫帚棚的门，走到外面的院子里，“我看见厨房里亮着灯。我们就让莫丽赶紧有机会哀叹你有多么瘦吧。”

知道自己成为了一个还未出生的孩子的父亲，这感受简直是太古怪了。哈利不知道自己有没有准备好真正成为一个父亲；他不能将事情的真相告诉罗恩和赫敏，这让他有些焦躁不安。保守秘密从未像现在这样如此紧迫，又如此让他难过。好在，邓布利多没有给他太多时间让他想这个问题；在来到陋居之后没几天，邓布利多就又幻影移形来到陋居，腰间别着格兰芬多的长剑，将哈利接了出去。

“我们这是在哪儿？”他们一落地，哈利就敏锐地问。他逐渐习惯了幻影移形的感觉，至少，不会在落地的那一瞬间想要呕吐了。

“冈特家的老宅，”邓布利多回答说，“这里藏着一件伏地魔的魔法物品；我们前来的目的，就是要找到并摧毁它。”

哈利下意识地看了一眼邓布利多的小腹，回过神来的时候才意识到邓布利多正在笑微微地看着他。他的脸一下子红了，转过眼睛，死死地盯着冈特老宅门上钉着的蛇蜕，而邓布利多终于轻声笑了起来。

“你没有想错，”他轻快地说，和这凄怆惨然又阴森可怖的气氛完全格格不入地耸耸肩，“怀孕确实会影响我的一部分……实力。但这一部分限制并不会影响我们今天的冒险。走吧，哈利，跟着我。”

他们经过了一个又一个黑魔法陷阱；哈利敬畏又胆寒地看着黑魔法的壁障一个又一个消除，看着邓布利多的魔杖喷泄出雷暴一般的光华，感受到全身的汗毛因为咒语的力量而树立起来。最终，他们走入小屋，在小屋地板的正中撬开一块楼板，掏出一只小盒子；那盒子里有一只做工粗糙的金戒指，上面镶嵌着一块灰扑扑的、上面有着裂纹的小石头。

而邓布利多的眼神变得相当奇怪。以一种老年人所难以达到的灵敏，他伸手抓住戒指，而哈利的心脏猛地收缩起来。他狠狠撞向了邓布利多，戒指当啷一声掉在地上，而邓布利多的眼神终于恢复了清明，脸上闪现出一丝恍然和……一丝淡淡的愧疚。“先生！”哈利大喊，“你在做什么？那上面肯定下了诅咒，你怎么还敢用手去碰它？！”

“是我昏了头……”邓布利多喃喃地说，踉跄几步，和戒指离得远远的，“是我昏了头……”

一阵死寂中，他的蓝眼睛上染起了一片水雾。哈利震惊又不好意思地别过头去，盯着地上平平无奇的戒指，忽然对它产生了强烈的憎恨。就是它差点伤害了邓布利多；就是它引诱了邓布利多，让一条——不，两条生命差点成为它的手下亡魂……

“怎么破坏它？”他硬邦邦地问，“是用格兰芬多的长剑劈砍它吗？”

邓布利多闭上眼睛，有些虚弱地点点头，而哈利抽出格兰芬多的长剑，狠狠地砍在指环的正中间。一声呐喊；一声遥远的尖叫，一团黏糊糊的、像是黑色的胶水一般的东西从戒指中渗透出来，那栖居在戒指里的某种东西死了，被哈利所杀死了，它的最后一个行为是诱惑邓布利多戴上它……哈利收起长剑，警惕地盯着它，而邓布利多久久地看着他，他的目光几乎是有穿透性的，哈利忍不住在他的视线中回过头。

“怎么了，先生？”他有些焦虑地问，“我是不是做对了——”

“哈利，”邓布利多富有感情地说，“你是个好孩子。”

“你为什么让斯内普——”

“斯内普教授，哈利，”邓布利多息事宁人地说，拔开一瓶记忆的水晶瓶瓶塞，“或许我不用提醒你关于礼貌用语的小事。”

“好吧，斯内普教授——担任黑魔法防御术课的教职？”哈利坚持地问，“难道说，这个教职没有其他的人选了吗？”

这是他们的第一节课，而哈利已经有很多问题想要问出来。他站在校长室里，毫不意外地看到所有的肖像画都被帘子拉住了。邓布利多平静地看了过来，而他的目光那样平和却那样锐利，哈利顿时哑口无言。“我相信选择老师还依旧是霍格沃茨校长的权力，”邓布利多轻声说，而哈利低下头，感到无比羞愧，“我选择斯内普教授自然有我的原因。好了，让我们来走进这段迷人的记忆……我相信，关于我们暑假的那次冒险，它会给你带来一些疑惑的答案。”

“哈利，”第一堂课结束的时候，邓布利多站在办公桌边，有些踟蹰地看着他，“以后……每个星期三，可能需要麻烦你来一次校长室。”

“为什么？”哈利好奇地问。邓布利多的视线钉在了自己的小腹上，而哈利的脸腾地一下红了。

“我已经是一个相当高龄的产妇，”他直率地说，没有看向哈利，“而你我孕育的孩子天生就拥有强大的魔力。单凭我一个人的状态难以支持它的成长，所以每周三，你可能需要到校长室帮我稳定一下……它的状态。”

哈利难受地看向邓布利多。“您非得要……”

“无论如何，孩子是无辜的，”邓布利多叹息着说，“我希望你能明白这一点，哈利：如果是你的母亲在我的位置上做出选择，我相信她也会选择留下这个孩子的。”

第一个周三，他站在校长室里，毫不意外地看到所有的肖像画都被帘子拉住了。邓布利多正在批改着某些公文，看见他进来，露出一个疲惫的微笑。

“坐，”他给哈利变出一把带软垫子的高背椅，然后将高背椅放在自己的校长座位旁边，“你需要做的事情不多，就只是将手放在我的小腹上就可以了。”

哈利咽了口口水，小心翼翼地伸出手，探入邓布利多的长袍里。邓布利多的皮肤有点冷，干燥而松弛，摸上去是典型的老年人的皮肤，而将手放在他腹部的那一瞬间，就好像是第一次握住自己的魔杖一样，有一股暖流从哈利指尖迸发出来，将邓布利多的皮肤捂暖了。哈利惊讶地抬眼看向邓布利多；后者给了他一个淡淡的微笑。

“这个过程不会消耗你太多的魔力，”他温和地说，“只是……怎么说呢……我们的孩子需要双亲的陪伴与力量。如果你觉得有些无聊的话，书橱里有书……”

“不用，”哈利忙不迭地拒绝了，将手心更紧地按压在邓布利多的小腹上，“我不觉得……无聊……”

他嗫嚅着，声音越来越小，而邓布利多微笑一下，注意力重新转到了手头的公文上。哈利抬起头，认真地盯着这张沉思的脸，这张岁月已然留下痕迹的苍老的脸。哈利又一次怀疑是谁打碎了他的鼻梁骨；他的鼻梁受伤之前应该是很高的，在时光侵蚀了他的容貌之前，他的头发会是什么颜色的？哈利意识到，关于邓布利多，有太多事情是他所不了解的了。他不了解他的过去，不了解他的喜怒哀乐，他们相处的时候总是讲述哈利，哈利的快乐和悲哀，哈利的过去与未来，却几乎不涉及邓布利多自己的事情……

“哈利。”

哈利猛地回过神来，而邓布利多闭上眼睛，嘴角没有勾勒出弧度。“在孕期的Omega会对Alpha产生格外的吸引力和保护欲望，哈利，”他平铺直叙地补充说，“所以如果你有了类似的感觉……不要觉得尴尬，这是正常的现象。”

哈利脑袋嗡地一大，这才意识到自己现在的姿势：半趴在邓布利多身上，大口大口地呼吸着他身上的气味，唇舌距离邓布利多的颈动脉只有堪堪几寸距离。他猛地扯开身，触电一般地抬起手，而邓布利多的脸上多了一丝痛楚，伸手捂住了小腹。

“我还需要你的手再停留一会儿，”他语调里带上了歉意，这让哈利更难受了。“谢谢你，哈利。”

第二个周三，他一进入校长办公室他就意识到邓布利多的状态不对劲；他紧皱眉头，捂着下腹，有些艰难地抬头望着哈利，眼睛里流露出一丝终于见到哈利的如释重负。

“哈利，”他松了口气，说，“你看，我现在的状态——”

哈利没听他后半句话想讲什么，只是焦急地把双手放在了邓布利多的肚子上。邓布利多闭上眼睛，脸上的神情明显松弛下来；过了很久，久到哈利都以为邓布利多不会说什么了之后，他才叹了口气，将一只手按压在了哈利的手上。

“这对你而言肯定很不好过，为了一个孕期的老人和不想要的孩子而做出如此尴尬的事情。”邓布利多若有所思地说，换了一只手压在哈利的手掌上，右手伸出，去够桌上墨水瓶里摆放的羽毛笔。

“它不是我不想要的孩子，”哈利犹豫地说，轻轻抱住了邓布利多的腰，将脑袋搁在了邓布利多肩膀上，深深地呼吸着他身上的Omega信息素，“为了您，先生，我愿意做任何事情。”

邓布利多叹息了一声。那个夜晚，他们没再说话。

“你了解邓布利多教授吗，赫敏？”

赫敏从人体变形术课本上抬起头来。“如果你都认为自己不了解邓布利多教授，那么就没几个人能说自己了解他了，”她耸耸肩，说，“说实在的，你为什么会问这样一个问题？”

“我觉得他有事情瞒着我，”哈利犹豫地说。

“这不是很正常的事情吗？”赫敏有些疑惑地反问，合上了课本。“哈利，他是霍格沃茨校长，一天到晚要处理的事情多得很，你还指望他能什么事情都告诉你不成吗？”

“我不是这个意思，”哈利闷闷地说，转过头去，凝视着书架外的窗户，“我只是……我意识到我从来没有了解过他。他喜欢什么，不喜欢什么，我们一直都在谈论我，却从来没有谈论过……他。他就是邓布利多，每个人都是这么想的，但这样生活一定累极了。”

赫敏停下羽毛笔。“你是在怜悯他吗？”她脸色有些不太好看地问，“哈利，他是你的老师。不要太陷进去了，好吗，答应我？”

哈利叹了口气。“我可能早就陷进去了，赫敏，”他温柔地说。

有一个未眠的夜晚，哈利拿出了活点地图。标记着阿不思·邓布利多的那个黑点正在天文塔徘徊，而哈利心血来潮，披上隐形衣，往天文塔的方向走去。等他到达那里的时候，却惊讶地发现他不是一个人；另一个黑黢黢的影子站在邓布利多面前，是斯内普，他的脸上明显显露着怒气。

“……认得那几种药物，它们都是安胎用的，”他冷冰冰地说，“你自己不懂得照顾好你自己，在这么高的年龄还想生一个孩子？阿不思·邓布利多，你真是疯了！更不用提黑魔王已经在我们的上一次聚会中明确表示计划要加快实行，那个孩子正面临从我的监视下失控的危险——”

一声叹息。哈利直觉自己听到了什么了不得的事情；他大气也不敢出，紧紧地攥紧了隐形衣。

“我知道伏地魔想要让你和他杀死我，”邓布利多安详地说，而哈利猛地捂住了嘴，“但我不会让他得逞的。在这个过程中生育一个孩子并不比我处理现在的公文难多少，不是吗，西弗勒斯？”

“你腹中的孩子几个月了？”过了很久之后，斯内普问，声音里罕见地不带刺挠。

“四个月大，”邓布利多叹息一声，“而我现在就需要安胎的药物了……我腹中孩子的天赋想必是很不错的。”

“你的孩子天赋越高，你作为高龄产妇就越危险，需要给这孩子提供的魔力就越多，更何况你不想告诉我那孩子的父亲是谁！”斯内普愤怒地说，“按理说，这样危险的受孕一开始就不应该实现！这孩子的父亲到底知不知道你急需他的魔力？让你这样年龄的Omega怀孕了，他就算是被你的孩子抽干了魔力我都觉得他死不足惜！”

“他是个好人，”邓布利多简短地说，而哈利的眼眶里盈满了泪水，“不要这么说他，西弗勒斯。”

哈利听不下去了。他不知道自己是怎么从天文塔回到格兰芬多塔楼的，只知道他从肖像画的洞口爬进格兰芬多公共休息室的时候，眼泪一直止不住在流淌着。

“打掉这个孩子会对您的身体造成什么危险？”下个周三，当他将双手放在邓布利多微微隆起的小腹上时，哈利这么说。邓布利多转过头，凝视着哈利坚定的绿眼睛，而哈利坦然地回望过去，从他的蓝眼睛里看到了自己的脸庞。

“我不会让您受苦的，”他像是说出誓言一样珍重地说，“如果那孩子正在伤害您，就请您打掉这个孩子吧。”

“哈利，”阿不思说，然后欲言又止，转过头，花了很长时间眨眼睛。福克斯站在栖枝上，发出了一声低低的鸣叫。“哈利，这是我自己的选择，”他最终说，转回头看向哈利，“是我自己决定留下这个孩子的，我也会将这个决定坚持到底。希望你能尊重我的这个意愿。”

“那我的呢？阿不思，我的呢？”哈利激烈地问，“我希望您不受伤害的意愿呢？”

邓布利多就好像也没有注意到他第一次用名字称呼了他一样。“你说过那孩子不是你不想要的孩子，”他的声音低沉了下来，“看来，你还没有彻底弄明白你想要的是什么，哈利。”

“那是因为你什么都没有告诉我！”哈利的声音不由自主地升高了，“这件事从头到尾都是一个——一个——谜团！我不知道为什么你一定要背负上这么沉重的担子，为什么你一定要保住这个孩子……你不是没有选择……”

邓布利多长长叹了口气。“可我确实没有选择，”他柔和地说。

他的唇舌吻上了他的喉咙，他的手从他的小腹一路上升，最终停留在他的胸腹之间。他站起身，下身的勃起硬邦邦地顶在他的腰身上，他的手温柔地解开他长袍的扣子，一路从他的脖子上留下湿哒哒的吻痕。他的胡子银白，太碍事了，他想，于是他的胡子就被他粗暴地甩在了肩上；他光裸的胸膛露了出来，两点乳头在空气中颤巍巍地直立着，而他的唇舌攫住了其中的一个小点，狠狠地撮吸起来……

阿不思·邓布利多低声呻吟起来。

他将阿不思·邓布利多困在校长椅上，一点点剥落他的衣服。就一个老年Omega而言，他的状态出奇的好，哈利的双手从他的小腹移到他的腰间，握住他的腰，将他的躯体向前送去，直到他们的勃起直挺挺地接触在一起。那感觉如此炙热，哈利忍不住大声呻吟起来；邓布利多探出双手，握住了他的肩膀，蓝眼睛撞击到绿眼睛上，那双眼睛里却不是哈利熟悉的、审视的穿透目光，而是带着泪水，带着一丝淡淡的恳求……

哈利放开邓布利多的乳头，一路亲吻到他的耳根后方的空洞处，舔了舔他的耳垂。邓布利多颤抖着，转过头，但哈利蛮横的托住他的脸庞 ，将他的脸凑了过来，深深地吻住了他。邓布利多的齿关张开了，而哈利蛮横粗暴幼稚的亲吻将自己的牙齿磕在了他的牙齿上，他们激烈地拥吻在一起，就好像头骨之间都感受到了他们撞击的共鸣……

校长室内交织着呻吟；淫糜的气息在空气中流淌，灼热，成熟，有如在枝头上饱满的果实，就要从沉重的枝头上折断落下……哈利伸手探向邓布利多的下体，将他的大腿捞了起来，搁在了校长办公桌上；一阵文件稀里哗啦落地的声响，邓布利多的两条腿圈在了哈利的腰间，膝盖颤抖着，顶着他腰窝后的凹陷，而哈利探手抚摸，从小腹向下，再向下，握住了邓布利多勃起的性器，握住了那一根火热的坚挺，他的手中浸润着邓布利多汩汩涌出的前液……

他狠狠地咬上邓布利多的喉咙，饥渴难耐地吸吮着，而邓布利多扬起脑袋，苍老的声音呻吟起来……哈利探手向下，拇指抹过柱头的那一丝缝隙，而他身下的人浑身颤抖，双手将哈利抱得更紧，指甲深深地抠在哈利肩胛骨的皮肤深处。疼痛是好的，用力的，活跃的，而有那么一瞬间哈利甚至希望邓布利多的手指继续这样埋在他的肩膀上，深深勒进他发达的肩胛肌肉里……他身上的味道更淡，更甜美，更饱满，像是枝头上的饱满桃子，像是水流和柠檬，又带着一点干净的百利甜酒的味道，而在那层味道之下，还有一种更隐秘，更深厚的气味，那种气味更直击本能，让哈利忍不住张开鼻翼，想要嗅到更多，更多……他放过邓布利多的柱体，伸手摸向他的会阴，探入他已然如蝴蝶般张开闭合的缝隙深处，而他咸腥的汁液瞬间包裹住了他的手指，汹涌的，炽热的，有如某种海洋生物蠕动着分泌出的黏液，又暗含了生命的律动和情欲有如潮汐般的鼓胀……

哈利的手指探入了甬道，而邓布利多哭喊起来，他的双腿颤抖着夹紧了哈利的腰肢。哈利终于忍不住了，挺身将性器——早已勃起的性器，粗大的性器，灼烧难耐的性器——埋入了邓布利多的体内；那感觉如此紧绷，如此滑腻，一声淡淡的噗叽水声，而邓布利多的哭喊转变为婉转的呻吟，他的膝盖将哈利的性器送得越来越深……

哈利猛地从梦中惊醒。

他躺在床上，浑身大汗淋漓，性器勃起成从未有过的硬度，Alpha正常状态下应该深埋在Omega体内的结膨胀出来，和敏感的床单摩擦着，激得他几乎又要呻吟起来。他用尽全身的力量扑向自己的魔杖，挥挥手布下一个闭耳塞听咒，然后自暴自弃地闭上了眼睛。他放声呻吟，转过身，缩在角落里，双腿纠缠在被单的布料之中，一只手握住了滚烫的柱体，另一只手在全身上下摸索；他希望那只手是邓布利多的手，希望是他有力而苍老、指甲修剪干净的手，希望这只手穿过他的小腹一直往上，捏住了他的乳头，狠狠一拧，希望这只手对准那颗乳头碾磨抚摸，压下提起，就像他正在对自己做的那样……

他希望那只握在自己性器上的手也是邓布利多的……

这个想法出现时他射了，射得无穷无尽，漫长的高潮在他的眼睛后方爆发出炫目的白光。他感觉自己是一片枯叶，在无穷的快感中漂浮着，邓布利多的幻影在他的上方张开腿，骑在他身上，他衰老却不走形的、瘦削健壮的身躯在他的上方展开，哈利的手指抚摸过他虚幻的、一根根的肋骨……在沉重的喘息声中他跌在床上，手中是浓稠的乳白色的精液，良久，才平复下呼吸……

他梦到了什么，又做了什么啊！强烈的谴责和自贬涌了上来，而哈利羞愤地将脑袋埋在了枕头里。他竟然梦到和邓布利多做爱，竟然梦到自己上了这个他所尊敬的老人；而他竟然在这个过程中体会到了欢愉，而且，不只是一点欢愉……

哈利无声地叹息一声。他举起手；手上黏稠的精液呆呆地瞪着他，就像是最隐秘的罪行留下的铁证一样炙烤着他的良心。

窗边的闹钟指向凌晨三点，而哈利辗转反侧，终于下定决心从床上坐了起来。他蹑手蹑脚地穿过胖夫人的肖像画，漫无目的地在城堡里游荡，最终打开了一扇空教室的门，呆呆地坐进了教室前排的座位。

这……可能吗？

他是不是已经像赫敏说得那样，陷得太深？他对阿不思·邓布利多的感情，究竟是什么？他是那个更明智的人，是那个哈利崇拜、仰慕的对象，是那个哈利永远可以依靠的保护者，但除此之外，邓布利多对哈利……意味着更多。他是他孩子的父亲，是他希望去保护的对象，因为在世界上最伟大的白巫师的称号下，是一个负重的灵魂，是一个和哈利一样承载着重负却无法解脱的人。他曾经爱过别人吗？哈利是一个Alpha，能闻出他身上标记的味道，另一个不是他的Alpha留给邓布利多的印痕，而那必定意味着许可，意味着爱情，而哈利的心下一阵酸涩。但后来发生了什么？他孑然一身；他是否被那个标记他的人深深伤害过？如果那个Alpha死了，他留下的标记会自动消散，所以那个Alpha还活着，在这世界的某个地方……他会意识到自己标记的，是这个世界上最伟大的白巫师吗？他会意识到那个白巫师的内心依旧是孤独的，高处不胜寒的，意识到他是最坚强、却又最需要慰藉的存在，就像是……

……就像是哈利自己一样？

而那个人不在他身边；活着，但已经远去，一个虚幻而难以带来温暖的阴影。什么是爱情？哈利安静地想。怎么区分爱情和其他同样深刻的感情？他爱邓布利多，他从来都知道这一点，但分辨那究竟是什么从来不像现在那样成问题。如果爱情和友谊、尊重、崇敬、仰望、怜悯、痛惜……之间的区分就只有想和那个人做爱的话，那么，就连这最后一项，哈利都已经占全了。

“呼神护卫，”他轻声说。这次，从杖尖涌出的守护神不再是一头牡鹿，而是一只银色的大鸟。他呆愣着看到那只凤凰守护神飞越教室，盘旋着飞向窗外，消失不见了；哈利的手指紧紧攥住了隐形衣，感到隐形衣凉薄如水的质感从指间流出，心下沉甸甸的。原来，这就是爱情；这就是他爱上邓布利多的感觉……

“我有的时候会想，”下一个周三，他半抱住邓布利多，喃喃地说，“阿不思，你年轻的时候是什么样子的？”

邓布利多僵住了。哈利惶恐地抬起头，生怕自己问错了什么问题，最终邓布利多却也没有回复他，只是长长叹了口气。

“哈利，”他说，“你还记得我说过的话吗？”

哈利盯着他。“你和我说过太多东西了，阿不思，”他对邓布利多说，后者露出一个苦笑，“你具体指的是什么？”

“Alpha在面对一个怀孕的Omega的时候，会被这个Omega激起保护他的欲望和冲动，”邓布利多低声说，转过头，“甚至……有些时候……这种强烈的吸引力和保护欲……会上升成爱情。不要爱上我，哈利。这个孩子是一个意外；我不希望继续产生更多的意外。”

“所以这就是了吗？”哈利难过地说，“我想去了解你，保护你，这些东西在你看来，就是纯粹的肉体上和信息素上的东西吗？你曾经要求我尊重你的意志，但你能做到尊重我的意志吗？”

“而那是？”邓布利多转过身，蓝眼睛紧紧地盯着他。

哈利没有说话。邓布利多盯着他，良久，叹了口气。

“不要爱上我，哈利，”他绝望又轻柔地重复了一遍。

“不知道为什么，阿不思，我并不觉得这是什么不恰当的事情，”哈利喃喃地说，“这大概是命中注定会发生的。我有的时候会想，你年轻时候是什么样子的，阿不思？那时的我如果遇见了你，会不会……？”

邓布利多闭上眼睛。“我觉得你大概不会的。”

那个夜晚，邓布利多给他讲了一个很长的故事。关于两个少年，一个红发，一个金发，关于他们共同的野心和迷乱，关于意乱情迷导致的悲剧，关于他的人生中漫长的耻辱和赎罪。当这个故事结束的时候哈利泪流满面；他紧紧抱住阿不思，亲吻在Omega银白色的发间，而阿不思·邓布利多叹了口气，回手抱住了他，紧紧将他拥在怀里。

“他标记了我，让我成为了他的，”他沉静地说，“然后我们就分开了将近半个世纪，直到我最终击败了他。我的每次发情期都让我渴望他，期待他的回来，但每次我期待他的时候我都会感到如此的自责。我的身体是我最沉重的枷锁，是它告诉我我曾经做过什么，失去过什么……我从没想到我这一生还会有机会……怀孕。”

“我很抱歉我让你怀孕了，”哈利喃喃地说，将他抱在怀里，“我真的非常抱歉。”

阿不思没有回答。

又一个周三，而这次，当哈利披着隐形衣走到校长办公室门口的时候，他意识到自己来得实在是太早了。他听见里面有人在和邓布利多说话；哈利将耳朵凑到门锁前，意识到，他也许正听到了什么不寻常的东西。福灵心至，他站在门外，没有敲门，而只是静静地听着屋内的动静。

他听到的第一句话就让他吓了一大跳。

“……他怎么会有意志去做他必须要做的事情呢？”是邓布利多的声音，“西弗勒斯，如果哪一天我死了……如果那时候，伏地魔——”

“你不会死的，”斯内普嘶嘶地说。

“不要打断，不要插嘴，西弗勒斯——如果那时候，伏地魔为他的那条大蛇的性命担心的话——也许是时候告诉哈利这件事了。”

哈利抿住嘴唇。

“告诉他，在伏地魔试图杀死他的那天夜里，当莉莉用自己的生命挡在他们之间时，那个杀戮咒反弹到伏地魔身上，伏地魔灵魂的一个碎片被炸飞了，附着在坍塌的房子里惟一活着的灵魂上。伏地魔的一部分活在哈利体内，使哈利有了与蛇对话的能力，并可以连接伏地魔的思想，这一直令他百思不得其解。只要那个没被伏地魔发现的灵魂碎片还依附在哈利身上，受到哈利的保护，伏地魔就不可能死。”

哈利的心似乎从很高很高的地方一直掉落下去。他们离他那么遥远，他们的说话声在他耳朵里发出奇怪的回音。

“所以那男孩必须死，”斯内普安静地说，“是这样吗？”

一阵沉默。哈利像是个溺水之人一般呼吸着。

“而且必须由伏地魔亲自动手，西弗勒斯。我找不到别的其他的办法，”过了一会儿，邓布利多低声说，“伏地魔的灵魂寄居在哈利体内，而我想不出任何办法让哈利……让哈利……”

一阵沉默。

“你让他活着，只是为了他能在适当的时候赴死？”

“别大惊失色，西弗勒斯。你目睹了多少男男女女的死？”

“最近，只有那些我无力相救的人。”斯内普说，然后，一阵椅子刮擦地毯的声音，他站了起来，“你利用了我。”

“什么意思？”

“我为你做密探，为你编造谎言，为你冒着致命的危险。这一切据说都是为了保护哈利·波特的安全，”斯内普在盛怒之下吐出这个名字，哈利忍不住瑟缩一下，因为这个名字里的每一个音节都仿佛浸润着毒药，“然后你告诉我，你养着这个孩子，就像是养着一头待宰的猪——”

邓布利多的声音响了起来，平静，冷淡，严肃，而哈利屏住呼吸。“真感人哪，西弗勒斯，”他严肃地说，而哈利——在很久以来的第一次，不是因为死了人，而是因为自己的软弱——想哭；“你难道真的开始喜欢那孩子了吗？”

“喜欢他？”斯内普喊，“呼神护卫！”

哈利看不见里面的动静，但当一切安静下来的时候，他听见邓布利多长长地叹了口气。“这么多年以来都是这样？”他声音有点颤抖地说。

“一直都是，”斯内普冷冷地说。

一阵长久的沉默，而哈利竭力不去想那个让他的心针扎般疼痛的事实，转而想起了刚才听到的东西。斯内普爱着什么人……为了那个人，他愿意去保护哈利，但仅此而已；他还是不喜欢他……真感人哪，你难道真的开始喜欢那孩子了吗……待宰的猪……待宰的猪……

“你让我觉得伪善，”一阵椅子刮擦的声音，斯内普站了起来，往门边走来，而哈利踉跄着后退，让开他离开的道路，“你就这样愿意让你看大的孩子去死？他不是你的黄金男孩吗，邓布利多？所以，一切在更伟大的利益面前，都是可以被牺牲的吗？”

一阵可怕的沉默。哈利在恍惚中意识到，斯内普跨过了某一根隐形的线。“更伟大的利益——你是什么意思？”邓布利多严厉地问。

斯内普嘲讽地笑了笑。“这么多年了，”他无情地说，“我难以相信像你这样的人，甚至连什么是爱都不懂得。”

那个周三，他失约了。

他在校园内游荡，最终来到了八楼的走廊上，巨怪棒打傻巴拿巴的挂毯对面。有求必应屋给予了他庇护，在他沉思的时候，变出的壁炉哔啵作响，给他蒙上一层虚假的温暖。等他的眼泪终于流干的时候，他才注意到，有求必应屋的地板上躺着一盒餐巾纸；他抽出纸巾，响亮地擦了擦鼻子，然后才冷静下来开始分析一切。

所以，邓布利多知道有人想要杀死他……杀死他的任务很有可能交到了斯内普的头上……但邓布利多信任他，将最重要的事情告诉了他，因为他是值得信任的，因为他在用自己最爱的那个人的名义保护着哈利……而邓布利多告诉他的事情，有可能是片面的，但一定是真实的，因为他会不惜一切代价打赢这场战争，不是吗，即使以……死亡……为筹码……

即使以哈利的死亡为筹码。

而哈利终于明白了。“你难道真的开始喜欢那孩子了吗”……邓布利多从来没有真正意义上地爱过他；从未以哈利爱他的方式爱过哈利。喜欢，也许；怜悯，大概；欣赏——他这一生中见过多少和哈利一样平庸的孩子们呢？他又有什么资格说自己在他的心目中的地位比那无数面目不清的人的地位高呢？邓布利多是最伟大的白巫师，而哈利终于明白了这一点：当一个这样的人，必然意味着，当对所有人的爱和对某个人的感情相冲突的时候，他只能选择前者。

但这不对啊……

哈利擦了擦眼泪，想到邓布利多在陋居的扫帚棚里的踟蹰，想到邓布利多修改了自己的记忆，想到他说出“不要爱上我，哈利”时面无表情、可能还夹杂着一丝悲伤的脸。而一下子，一切豁然开朗。“可我确实没有选择”……所以，是愧疚吗？是面对一个注定要被自己亲手送死的孩子的愧疚，才使得邓布利多拒绝杀死他腹中的孩子吗？一阵难以承受的悲伤袭来，哈利紧紧地抱住自己，但他的脑海里满满的都是邓布利多的脸，他虚弱的、闭上眼睛不敢看向冈特家戒指魂器的脸，他犹豫的、在扫帚棚里盯着小腹的脸，他柔和的、悲伤地告诉哈利不要爱上他的脸，他闪亮着泪痕，在讲述格林德沃和自己的意乱情迷的时候自我厌恶的脸——而哈利突然明白了。在他告诉他不要爱上自己的时候，邓布利多的心里想必充满了怜悯：如果不能阻止那孩子的死亡，就让他接下来的生命不要如此痛苦。

但我还是爱上了你，哈利悲哀地想，眼睛却是干的。爱上了计划着让我去赴死的你。

“圣诞快乐，哈利。”

哈利愕然地抬起头来。邓布利多拉开办公室的抽屉，从里面拿出一卷厚厚的羊毛袜。哈利一头雾水地看着他，而邓布利多笑了，握住哈利放在他肚子上的那只手。

“今年是我完全没有预料到的一年，哈利，”他柔和地说，“我没想到我会怀孕……没想到会让一个人这么靠近我的回忆和内心。你可以说我变得软弱了，哈利。但我意识到，除了第一年之外……我还从来没有送过你圣诞礼物。收下它吧。”

“那是什么？”哈利问。他死寂的心微微跳动起来。福克斯在他身后的栖枝上低鸣一声，而邓布利多凝视着他的眼睛，罕见地露出一丝探求而忐忑的神情。

“我不知道你会不会喜欢，”他用魔杖点了点那卷羊毛袜，露出里面的一小瓶魔药，“那里面是一瓶凤凰的眼泪。圣诞快乐，哈利。”

而哈利眼睛一热。他接过羊毛袜子，然后，轻柔地扶住邓布利多的侧脸，吻了上去。

那个吻非常轻柔，极其纯洁，只是嘴唇和嘴唇的相贴，但阿不思·邓布利多颤抖起来。哈利结束了这个吻，闭上眼睛，轻柔地退开，但不知怎么回事，他们的唇又吻了起来，第二个，第三个，直到他们数不清楚相互之间到底啄了多少次。最后一个吻绵长而深刻，哈利吸吮着邓布利多干枯的唇瓣，尝着他唾液中隐含的甜味——那大概是刚才桌上小碟子里柠檬雪宝残存在他唇瓣上的味道——而邓布利多的唇也动了，轻柔地含住哈利探进来的舌尖，一下又一下地吮吸着。他们难舍难分，终究结束了这个吻，而当他们的眼睛对视的时候，哈利突然意识到，自己的手还放在邓布利多的小腹上。他和他的孩子。他们生命的结晶。知道了那个预言、偷听了那场对话之后的惶恐终于消失了，因为他的灭亡并不意味着自身的覆灭；他将永远有一部分活在他的孩子身上，活在他对那孩子的爱里，而那个结局唯一的遗憾就是不能亲自让伏地魔走向覆灭。但，这又有什么值得担心的呢？邓布利多会保证这场美好的仗会被打完……他会让公义的冠冕长存在这世间。

而这正是哈利爱着他的地方。

“哦，哈利，”邓布利多充满感情地说。然后他又吻了回来。Omega的信息素在空气中回荡，甜美，馥郁，深沉而充斥着让哈利浑身发热的气息，如一床棉被一般将他们包裹在一起，而哈利在空气中闻到了自己的味道：明亮，有如晨曦中悬挂的金星，或者黄昏时升起的月轮；破开黑夜的黎明玫瑰金色的手指；禁林深处空地上盛开的一片雏菊。他们的气味交融在一起，而哈利吻住邓布利多的腺体，用舌头勾勒着深深的齿痕，一点一点舔走那里属于格林德沃的气味，将自己的气味均匀地涂抹上来，而邓布利多发出一声长而毫不掩饰的呻吟。

“哈利，”他低声说。

“告诉我你爱我，”哈利闭上眼睛喃喃地说，舌头勾勒出邓布利多耳根后的空洞，“阿不思，告诉我你爱我……求你了。”

邓布利多闭上了眼睛。

“我也爱你，哈利，”他喃喃地说，“我也爱你。”

邓布利多生产的时候，是斯内普帮忙接生的。

这对于哈利和斯内普来说都是一场巨大的惊吓。斯内普第一次知道哈利是邓布利多肚子里孩子的父亲，惊讶又愤怒地盯着哈利看了很久，这才开始将魔药抹在邓布利多的肚子上。哈利紧张地坐在他身边，紧紧握住邓布利多的手，在邓布利多的手下意识攥住他的手的时候紧紧回握回去。

“会没事的，”他低声对邓布利多说，而斯内普嫌弃地看着他们，一边用魔杖清理干净溢出的血迹，“会没事的。”

“我经历过比这痛苦的事情，哈利，”邓布利多有些好笑地说，反握住他的手，“何况，西弗勒斯是我遇到过制作麻痹药剂最好的魔药师……”

斯内普的脸颊有些泛红。“闭嘴吧，邓布利多，”他有些粗暴地说，将一块毛巾垫在邓布利多的下身，“我没想过我这辈子还能当个接生婆。”

生产的过程很顺利，不出一个小时，一个娇小的、黑头发蓝眼睛的男婴就被抱在了邓布利多怀里。哈利满怀柔情地盯着婴儿明亮锐利的蓝眼睛，看着邓布利多苍老的脸上露出一丝淡淡的，几乎像是缅怀的笑容。“我当初从海格那里接回你的时候，”他悄声说，而斯内普收拾好魔药箱，轻轻地从医疗室的侧门离开了，留给他们一些私密的空间，“你也是这么小小的，哈利。”

“时间真是奇妙，”哈利喃喃地说，“不是吗？如果不是我们相隔这么长的时间……我不知道你会不会还爱着他。格林德沃。”

“在安娜死的时候我就知道他不值得我爱，”邓布利多沉思地凝望着那婴儿和他几乎一模一样的蓝眼睛，“但我花了很长时间才意识到，一个人不值得我爱，并不意味着我不能对其他人敞开心扉。很可惜的是，我认识到这一点已经太晚，而值得做我爱人的标准……我又设定得过高。”

哈利凝望着他。那孩子的手指下意识地攥住了他的手指，紧紧握成一个小拳头，而哈利低下头，微笑起来。

“你打算给孩子取什么名字，哈利？”邓布利多从床上坐起身，苍老的手指轻轻拍着小婴儿的后背，“我猜，你会用你父亲和教父的名字……”

“不，”哈利若有所思地说，“我想，我会用阿不思。阿不思·波特，听上去相当不错。”

他后知后觉地抬起头，这才意识到，邓布利多的眼睛湿润了。

“真的？”他低声问。

哈利微笑起来。“真的。”

“带你见见我的家人，哈利，”邓布利多将阿不思裹在长袍里，大步向霍格莫德走去，“我相信你对他肯定不陌生。”

这是一个美丽的四月的黄昏，操场上剩余的人已然不多，而哈利穿着隐形衣跟在他们后面，春日静止的空气中，邓布利多的黑袍子几乎一动不动，将阿不思罩得紧紧的。他们走过草坪，走出霍格沃茨的大门，走向三把扫帚；然后，他们向猪头酒吧走去，哈利惊讶地看着邓布利多从猪头酒吧的后门走了进去，然后熟门熟路地走向楼上的楼梯。猪头酒吧的老板在室内等着他们，气哼哼地，而哈利走了进来，将门锁好，挥舞魔杖，施了一个闭耳塞听咒。

“阿不福思，好久不见，”邓布利多和蔼地说，而哈利猛地转过身，扯下隐形衣。

“从我的酒吧里滚出去，”阿不福思·邓布利多声音粗嘎地说。

“在这之前，我必须要说，你——”

阿不福思粗鲁地摆摆手。“我闻到了你的味道，”他凶恶地说，“又选了一个新男人标记你，是不是？你闻起来就像是这个男孩一样——真没想到你这个年纪了还会主动拐骗小男孩们。真是个婊子，阿不思，你还能更无耻吗？”

“你不能这么说他，”哈利胸口一热，愤怒地对阿不福思说，“即使你是他弟弟。是我先主动的，是我先——”

“啊，”阿不福思冷笑道，“波特家的男孩——果然是你的一条忠诚的狗。”

一阵沉默中，他瞥了一眼墙壁上的画像。“一个忠告，”他阴沉地说，“不要信任他——阿不思·邓布利多，为了更伟大的利益，会毫不犹豫地牺牲你。你以为那是爱？有多少他爱的人下场悲惨，甚至还不如他不爱他们呢。”

仿佛有尖锐的冰渣刺进了哈利的心。这次，他没等哈利反驳他，就大踏步走向房间的桌子边，从桌上拿起一只酒瓶，狠狠地给自己灌了一口。“你赶过来是为了什么事情？”他粗鲁地对邓布利多说，后者小心地解开了斗篷，“这是谁？”

“阿不福思，”邓布利多的脸上是惊人的平静，“见见我和哈利的孩子。”

阿不福思深吸一口气。他脸上是毫不掩盖的震惊和怀疑。“这男孩的孩子？”他怀疑地眯上眼睛，“当我说你喜欢可口的小男孩的时候，我可没想到你会让这样年轻的Alpha上了你……”

哈利的脸噌的一下红了。他安静地看着邓布利多将阿不思递给自己的弟弟，看着阿不福思和墙上的少女一齐低下头，凝视着这孩子安静而锐利的蓝眼睛。良久，阿不福思发出了一声叹息，接过了邓布利多放在桌上的一只施了空间扩展咒的小提包。

“如你所见，阿不福思，”邓布利多叹息着说，“这孩子的双亲……在这个年节……都有着时刻毙命的风险。我们的身份太过敏感，哈利又没有办法照顾这个孩子；阿不福思，我们只信任你，拜托了，帮我们照顾好他。”

阿不福思抬起眼睛。两双如此相似的蓝眼睛对在一起，一双带着哀伤，一双带着犀利的审判。哈利屏住呼吸，看着最终阿不福思软化下来，看着他叹了口气，单手抱起阿不思，另一只手打开手提包，往里面望了一眼。

“好吧，阿不思，”他敷衍地说，“这次别再把你爱的人弄死了。”

“你认为魂器就藏在这里面吗，先生？”

“哦，是的。”邓布利多更专注地凝视着石盆。哈利看见他的脸倒映在平滑的绿色液面上。“可是怎么才能拿到它呢？这种液体，手抻不进去，不能使它分开、把它舀干或者抽光，也不能用消失咒使它消失，用魔法使它变形，或用其他方式改变它的性质。”

邓布利多似乎是心不在焉地又举起魔杖，在空中旋转了一下，变出一只高脚水晶酒杯抓在手里。

“我只能得到这样的结论：这种液体需要喝掉。”

“什么？”哈利说，“不行！”

“我认为是这样：只有把它喝掉，我才能让石盆变空，看清底下藏着什么。”

“可是如果——如果它把你毒死了呢？”

“毫无疑问，”他最后说道，“这种药剂肯定会阻止我获取魂器。它大概会使我瘫痪，使我忘记我到这里来的目的，使我感到极度痛苦，无法集中意念，或者以其他方式使我丧失能力。如果出现这种情况，哈利，就需要你来确保我不停地喝下去，即使你必须把药水灌进我紧闭的嘴巴里。明白吗？”

他们的目光在石盆上方相遇了。两张惨白的脸都被那种古怪的、绿莹莹的光映照着。难道，就是为了这个才邀请他一起来的——就是为了他能强迫邓布利多喝下一种或许会给他带来无法忍受的痛苦的药水？

“你还记得我带你一起来的条件吗？”邓布利多问。

哈利迟疑着，望着那双被石盆的光映得发绿的蓝眼睛。

“可是，万一——？”

“你发誓要听从我的命令的，是不是？”

“是，可是——”

“我提醒过你可能会有危险，是不是？”

“是，”哈利说，“可是——”

“那就好，”邓布利多说着又把袖子往上抖了抖，举起空的高脚酒杯，“这就是我的命令。”

“难道不可以——？”

“你能不能发誓？”

“可是——”

“发誓，哈利！”

“我带你去有一个条件：你必须毫无疑问地立刻服从我的任何命令。”

”当然。”

“你要听明白，哈利。我是说你甚至必须服从像‘跑’、‘藏起来’或‘回去’这样的命令。你答应吗？”

“我——答应，当然。”

“如果我叫你藏起来，你会吗？”

“会。”

“如果我叫你逃走，你会服从吗？”

“会。”

“如果我叫你离开我，保全自己，你会照我说的做吗？”

“我——”

“哈利？”

他们对视了一会儿。

“会，先生。”

“很好。那么我希望你去拿你的隐形衣，五分钟后我们在门厅见面。”

哈利摸了摸身上带着的凤凰的眼泪，那瓶液体自从他从邓布利多那里收到之后就寸步不离身。他的思路忽然变得非常，非常清晰；这就是了，因为他的生命是留给伏地魔的，他不能死在这个小岛上，不能……

“不行，”他清晰而坚定地说。

邓布利多盯着他。那双眼睛里的失望和惊讶击中了他，而他摇摇头，抿住嘴唇。“不行，”他坚定地盯着邓布利多，眼睛湿润了，“让我来喝这种魔药——我比你年轻，比你的价值更低，而如果出了什么事情，你更容易将我带出去。让我来喝这种魔药。”

“我不可能让我的学生这么做，”邓布利多的脸上第一次流露出痛苦的神情，“哈利，我不忍心——”

哈利闭上眼睛。“我带了凤凰的眼泪，”他沉静地说，“无论是谁，我们中喝毒药的那个人都不用去死——这个问题解决了，阿不思。”

“你这句话是什么意思？”邓布利多哑声问。哈利睁开眼睛，有些悲伤地对他笑了笑，因为是啊，他还不知道他已经知道了自己的死亡早已被面前这个人所预定，还不知道哈利已经对自己的死亡做出了和解……

“在这样的情况下，你难道会逼着我去伤害一个我爱的人吗，阿不思？”哈利咽了口唾沫，问，“你是那个更擅长处理突发情况的人；你才是那个我必须……保护的人。”

“孩子，你弄错了，”邓布利多斟酌着说，“很明显，我才是我们两者中更擅长保护他人的人——”

“是啊，这就是我的意思！”哈利有些生气地说。一阵沉默；邓布利多似乎根本没想过自己会受到这样坚定的阻拦。他的蓝眼睛闪烁着，正想再说出什么，哈利激烈地打断了他。

“你是我孩子的父亲，”他说，双拳紧紧攥在一起，“我不能对我孩子的父亲做出这样的事情。”

“那么难道我可以吗？”邓布利多高声喊，他的蓝眼睛里也闪烁着激烈的光，“难道我可以伤害你吗，哈利？”

哈利盯着他的眼睛。

“为了更伟大的利益，”他低声说，“你还记得这个吗，教授？”

他抖抖袖子，接过了邓布利多手中的空高脚水晶酒杯。邓布利多的手颤抖了一下，紧紧攥住了酒杯的边缘；哈利抿着嘴，就要抽出魔杖给邓布利多一个力松劲泄，邓布利多突然撤出了手，酒杯当啷一声滑入了石盆里，毫无阻拦地沉了下去。邓布利多闭上眼睛，双手紧紧攥紧在石盆边缘，而哈利捞起酒杯，盛了满满一杯，深吸一口气。

“你知道我会因此而厌恶我自己，”他对哈利说，“你知道我会屈服于你，在你忍受痛苦的时候将毒药灌进你的嘴巴里——你觉得我不会因此而感到痛苦吗，哈利？无论是作为老师，友人还是爱人，你真的以为我会为了更伟大的利益而做出这样卑劣的事情吗？”

哈利凝视着他。

“我很抱歉，”他喃喃地说，“但这不是什么卑劣的事情，而我真正地相信你可以。”

喝下第一口魔药的时候，哈利的脑海中出现了小汉格登林立的墓碑边巨大的坩埚。那景象如此栩栩如生，以至于他惊恐地倒抽了一口冷气。有那么一瞬间石盆消失了，小岛和绿莹莹的魔药消失了，他站在小汉格登的墓地上，脚下是盘旋的纳吉尼，而伏地魔尖细的笑声在空中回荡……

“你怎么样？”邓布利多问，一只手紧紧攥着哈利的上臂。

哈利没有回答他，又喝下第二口魔药。小汉格登；虫尾巴在向他靠近，手中拿着尖刀；血液滴在仇敌的复活仪式上，而他想尖叫，想大喊，想驱逐出这种恐惧感，因为伏地魔复活了，因为他的原因复活了，而他无能为力……

又是一口魔药。塞德里克的尸体横陈在地上，惊得他发出一声喘息。他没有料到魔药的作用竟然是这个；哈利哽咽了，看着伏地魔的魔杖尖出现塞德里克的亡魂，出现一个麻瓜老头，出现爸爸和妈妈的脸，而身边无数带着兜帽的人形影影瞳瞳地盘旋在四周……

“这个魔法的效果是什么，哈利？”邓布利多问，抽出魔杖，扶住他。

“它让我看到……我记忆里可怕的场景，”哈利喃喃地说，“我看到了塞德里克……”

他踉跄着挣脱邓布利多的手，重新弯下腰，捞起高脚酒杯。哈利模模糊糊地看着他那根魔杖对准了哈利的额头，一阵清凉，旋即又是一阵翻天覆地的痛苦；他叫喊出声，高脚酒杯当啷一声掉进了石盆，而邓布利多忧虑的脸凑近了他，一只手轻轻抚摸在他炽热的脸颊上。

“对不起，”他的声音里第一次失掉了一点镇定，“我想用一个安抚咒……这种魔药的效力比我想象的更强。”

“这不是你的错，”哈利闭上眼睛，又喝掉一口魔药，“这不是——”

即使他闭上眼睛他依旧能看见，看见食死徒的兜帽高高地耸立起来——不，那不是食死徒；场景变幻，他看到了腐烂的躯体，恶心的、枯枝一样的手指，感到那种恐惧的冰冷袭来——他在下落，下落，他听到遥远的、母亲的尖叫，听到伏地魔冰冷而高亢的声音大笑着……他只是大笑……

“呼——呼神护卫，”他哑声说，举起魔杖，想着邓布利多的触碰给他带来的感觉。银白色的凤凰呼地从魔杖尖冒了出来，盘旋着，歌唱着，而他听见邓布利多倒吸一口冷气，听见他惊讶的“哈利”，又重新感受到石盆、看到那惨绿色的魔药莹莹地放着光，而风在洞穴里呼呼地吹拂着……

银白色的大鸟飞了上来，栖息在石盆边缘，而哈利抿了抿嘴唇，又喝下一口魔药。父亲的大喊和母亲的尖叫哀求萦绕在耳边，而这次，幻觉中掺杂了灼烧着五脏六腑的痛苦，那痛苦升腾起来，烧灼着他的脏腑，那不是什么寻常的痛苦，而是某种尖锐的、富有穿透性的疼痛，就好像某种尖牙深深地埋进了哈利的躯体，让他火烧火燎地疼痛下去——

哈利眼前一花，滑腻腻的鳞片纠缠在一起，将他挤压，窒息……他艰难地举起手，但格兰芬多的宝剑不知何时消失不见了，蛇怪腥臭的血液呼啦啦地从头顶倾泻而下，它的尖利的毒牙深深刺入哈利的全身上下——哈利尖叫起来，骤然扑倒在石盆上，而邓布利多的高喊似乎是从很远、很远的地方传了过来……

“钻心剜骨！”

伏地魔的红光击中了他，而他颤颤巍巍地端起魔药，手却一滑，杯子在石盆边缘摔了个粉碎。邓布利多……邓布利多……邓布利多的手臂环绕着他的腰，而哈利啜泣起来，因为他实在是受不了了，钻心剜骨的疼痛有如一千把白热的小刀穿刺过他的皮肤，而他再也承受不下去了……

“让它停止，阿不思，让他停止……”

“这就让它停止，”邓布利多说——他的声音为什么在颤抖？哈利不知道，只是渴望地向前，将邓布利多手中杯子里的液体一饮而尽，“将它喝完，它就会停止……对不起，哈利……”

而哈利尖叫起来。他的五脏六腑都似乎燃烧起来，扭曲起来，而邓布利多的触碰忽然变得那样让人难以承受……他眼前是一片白光，白光折叠起来，在黑暗和光明之间来回摇摆，而某些湿润的水滴啪地滴在了哈利的脸上，那是什么？下雨了，但他们还在洞穴里……他们还在洞穴里……他要它停止，他……要继续往下喝……

一个黑影从黑暗中渐渐成型，而在钻心剜骨的痛苦中，哈利的眼睛瞪大了。一只大狗从黑暗中缓缓成型，一只如此巨大的大狗，浑身的皮毛像是燃着黑色的火焰，它向前扑去，却一直被一扇帷幕挡着，无法从帷幕里脱身而出……小天狼星布莱克转变成人形，那张哈利如此熟悉的脸上此刻却写满了失望、憎恨和愤怒，他咧开嘴，而哈利第一次从他的表情里读到了狼一般的神情……

……是你杀了我，哈利……

“不！”哈利大喊，猛地向前伸出手，“杀死你的不是我——是贝拉特里克斯——”

而小天狼星大笑起来。……是你杀了我，哈利……是你的鲁莽，愚蠢，盲目自大，杀了我，哈利……我是因为救你而死的……而就差一点，我的身份就将大白于天下，我就将获得梦寐以求的自由……就差一点我就能和你自由地生活在一起，而不是像一条真正的狗一样吃着老鼠过活……

“不——回来——求求你，求求你小天狼星，求求你，回来——”

但小天狼星向后坠落下去；他回头望向帷幕之后的深渊，像是看到了什么非常可怕的东西，而哈利的心猛然坠下，看着小天狼星被帷幕之后的黑暗吞噬，看着小天狼星的手在空中四处乱抓，就像是要抓住什么附着物而尝试从深渊中爬出来一样……哈利伸出手去，捉住了小天狼星的手，而他骤然陷入了帷幕所形成的漩涡，某种黑暗的力量拉扯着他，让他往前跌去……

而他骤然停在那扇门的前面，他的心脏砰砰直跳，他的眼睛里骤然充满了泪水——

“你难道真的开始喜欢那孩子了吗？”

不……这是假的……

“你就这样愿意让你看大的孩子去死？他不是你的黄金男孩吗，邓布利多？所以，一切在更伟大的利益面前，都是可以被牺牲的吗？”

不……这是假的……这是假的……

“为了更伟大的利益……”

“这次别再把你爱的人弄死了……”

“我难以相信像你这样的人，甚至连什么是爱都不懂得……”

“有多少我哥哥爱的人下场悲惨，还不如他不爱他们呢……”

“不要爱上我，哈利……”

“假的！”哈利悲鸣道，“假的，假的，都是假的——阿不思，你——”

他身后的某个支柱仿佛突然崩塌了，哈利向后踉踉跄跄地跌去。但邓布利多的声音没有停止……“必须要伏地魔亲自动手……这是很重要的……”

“你一直在算计着我，想让我死在伏地魔手下，”哈利抽泣着说，而眼前的那扇木门紧闭，无情而冷酷地矗立在那里，“但这不是你想看到的——你爱我，你确实爱我对不对？你不想让我去死，对不对？”

“真感人哪，你难道真的开始喜欢那孩子了吗？”

“……真的开始喜欢……”

“……真的……喜欢……”

“我确实爱你。”

哈利的眼睛睁大了。是邓布利多的声音……可他为什么在哽咽？一个疑问凭空产生，而不等他做出反应，魔杖就指向了他的额头。“摄神取念，”一个苍老的声音说着，而哈利眼前的木门倏然洞开，他跌跌撞撞地冲了进去——

他冲进了一片记忆，一片被封存、被修改，被掩埋在意识最深处的记忆，一片被邓布利多亲手封印的记忆……他看到他和邓布利多在校长室里，看到他从魔法部的壁炉里回来，看到自己冲着邓布利多大喊大叫，看着自己冲向门口，拧动门把手，门却没有开……看着自己转回头，浑身充满了Alpha新分化的气味，看着自己陡然失去焦距的眼睛，看着自己扇动鼻翼，大口大口地嗅着屋子里另一个人的气味，陌生的、从未了解过的气味，成熟有如蜜桃的气味，干净有如柠檬的气味，深邃又勾连着本能的气味……

他看着自己嚎叫一声，扑了上去，一脚踩在破碎的银器上，打碎的银器在烛光下盈盈放光……看着邓布利多只来得及将肖像画们全部隐藏起来，自己就扑了上去，双眼失焦，嘴里发出狼嚎一般的声音，将邓布利多扑倒在地……邓布利多喘息着，他的魔杖掉在地上，失落了，而哈利狠狠地撕扯起长袍的布料，刺啦一声响，邓布利多光裸的双腿暴露在空气中，而空气里瞬间弥漫着潮湿温热，让哈利联想到海浪潮汐和热带风暴前的潮湿空气的气味，属于Omega强制发情的气味……

“……我确实爱你，哈利……”

当哈利扯掉自己的下身衣物的时候邓布利多尝试去够自己的魔杖；他的手腕被哈利狠狠捉住了。他将邓布利多压在地毯上，阴茎从裤子里弹出来……哈利伸出手，狠狠撸动了一下，Alpha的结骤然膨胀……

“……那时候的你，刚刚在剧烈的情绪激荡和魔法部事件之后的Alpha信息素冲撞中强行开启了性别分化……我不敢拒绝你，担心拒绝你的……求偶行为……会造成什么异变……但我又不敢说自己完全是被你强迫的，哈利，我不敢这么说，因为……”

哈利粗暴地吻了上去，而邓布利多呻吟起来。他们的肢体打开在地上，纠缠在一起……哈利深深地将自己埋进了邓布利多的体内，而邓布利多叫喊起来，眼泪从他的眼角滑落，滴进了他长长的银发里……

“……因为这不是我不想要落到的境地里，哈利……我意识到你是我渴求的那个人，而我为此厌弃自己……”

之前他的分身就已经灼热到难以忍受的程度，但此时此刻，当它探入某种极致的滚烫和柔软之中，当它顶着紧致到几乎难受的肌肉不停地向前开拓、蹭着一点点变得稀薄的黏滑液体向前延伸的时候，火星在他的眼睛后方爆炸开来，而他呻吟，呻吟，不停地高喊出声，因为哦，这种感觉……这种感觉！哈利猛地回忆起这种难以形容的快感，猛地回忆起自己是如何野兽般地在邓布利多身上运动着，大颗大颗的汗珠从他的额前滴下来……而哈利，看着自己记忆的哈利，忽然流泪了。

“是我强迫了你，阿不思……”他茫然地说，“你怎么能原谅我——原谅我对你做出的这种事情？”

而一双唇舌轻柔地吻住了他；凤凰的眼泪从那双唇舌中滑落，在食管和胃袋里带来一阵清凉。邓布利多在吻他，深深地吻他，而狂乱的、疾风骤雨般的性爱结束之后，记忆中的哈利眼神骤然清明起来，他看着身下的男人，看着他的胡须和银发，骤然僵住了。

“教授！我——天哪，我怎么能做出这样的事情——”

记忆中的哈利低下头，虔诚地亲吻着邓布利多的嘴唇；他猛地一躬身，射了，嘴里发出了小狼一般的呜咽声，而邓布利多抚摸着他的额头和头发，深深地叹息了一声。

“因为我爱你，”记忆中的邓布利多温柔地说，“所以我没有阻止你。来吧，哈利，让我们把这一切做完……”

“你怎么可能爱着我呢？”记忆中的哈利呜咽着说，“邓布利多先生，你怎么会——”

“我担心你，”邓布利多长叹一口气，说，“自从你进入霍格沃茨的第一年开始，我就关注着你……我太担心你了，哈利。比起让你知道事实真相，我更在乎你的幸福与快乐；比起我的计划，我更在乎你心境的平和；比起计划一旦失败而要做出的牺牲，我更在乎你的生命。换句话说。伏地魔期望我们这些傻瓜去做我们乐意做的事情，而我的做法恰好完全符合他的意愿……我关心的不是在不确定的将来，会不会有些不知名的、未曾露过面的人和生物被杀害，而是在这里，此时此刻，你的生命是否安全，是否过得好，是否开心？我从来没有想到我会这样将一个人放在手心里。但这对你是不公平的……是完全不公平的……”

“我不明白——”

“你是我的学生，我不应该爱上你，”邓布利多说，紧紧抱住哈利，“我不应该用这样的方式爱上你……我不应该将自己像这样双腿打开献给你，哈利，不应该放纵我自己的欲望，不应该引诱你，纵容你，不应该在被你占有的时候感受到那样的欢愉……但我这么做了。可是没关系的，哈利，没关系……做吧，将这一切做完，然后，你不会记得这一切……”

记忆中的哈利从邓布利多体内退出来；一声啵的水声，而哈利跪了下来，泪流满面地凝望着邓布利多温柔的神情。“一忘皆空，”他轻声说 ，反手用魔杖指着哈利的脑袋，而记忆中的哈利的眼眸骤然空洞下来……

空洞下来……

哈利睁开眼睛。

他正瘫倒在石盆下方，而邓布利多正在深深地吻住他。所有的痛苦都消失了，连带着消失的还有幻觉，而哈利猛地抱住邓布利多，眼泪潸然而下。在这个绿莹莹的山洞里，两个人抱在一起……而哈利终于感受到了一种圆满的幸福，一种大劫难结束之后若有若无的残存希望……因为邓布利多是爱着他的，一直以哈利爱着他的方式爱着他……这点带给哈利的安慰难以用言语来形容。他们拥抱在一起，忘记了时间，而不远处的地上，一只挂坠盒被扔在了地上，就好像那是个无关紧要的东西一样。

他们最终回到了霍格沃茨。斯内普带领着食死徒们来到天文塔楼，而邓布利多和哈利，毫发未伤的邓布利多和哈利，将他们中的大部分用反幻影移形咒死死地捆了起来。斯内普带着剩余的一些人从霍格沃茨逃走了，而哈利凝视着他们仓皇逃脱的背影，在心底里祝福斯内普好运。

他还是不喜欢斯内普。但管他呢，他是个正在做好事的烂人。

没有人真正受到不可逆的伤害。学期结束了，哈利收拾着箱子，在回德思礼家的火车上和赫敏、罗恩和金妮打了一轮霹雳爆炸牌，一边打牌一边凝望着乡间的风景一点点转变成伦敦市郊的景色。这一年是出乎意料的，从邓布利多到达德思礼家开始，一直到这一学期的结束；毁掉了一个魂器，找到了另一个魂器的线索，而R.A.B.先生的牺牲虽说让线索中断了，却又给了他们以无穷的信心。

因为是啊，伏地魔终将会被人杀死的。

至于哈利……在岩洞探险结束之后，他和邓布利多坐下来，老老实实地谈了一场话。邓布利多将所有关于魂器和哈利灵魂的猜想托盘而出；而，哈利即使知道了自己可能不会死，却也对自己可能面对又一次阿瓦达索命咒而感到颤栗不已。这一切，说白了，只是邓布利多的猜想而已，就连邓布利多自己也吃不准……但哈利不再感到害怕了。哪怕今天死去，他都觉得自己已经活得足够幸福：有朋友，有爱人，而自己爱着的那个人，非常幸运地，也爱着他。

这就够了。

回到德思礼家的第三天，他收到了一只猫头鹰。他解开信封，拆出一张圈圈套圈圈字体的纸条。

找到了R.A.B.的线索，那上面写道，你愿意在明天傍晚七点的时候在德思礼家等我到来吗？爱你的，A.D.

而哈利收起便条，露出一个明亮的微笑。

THE END


End file.
